


Love is all that matters

by RA_of_Light



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief, Love, bereavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RA_of_Light/pseuds/RA_of_Light
Summary: this was a fiction request on Tumblr from a dreamIts Richard x reader and it's about love and grief





	Love is all that matters

Wow…

You looked down at Richard lying there under you, naked and glazed in a layer of sweat. You smiled at him; his face proudly smug from the acrobatic bedroom based work out you had just enjoyed. You leaned down and gave him another sultry kiss, which he hungrily accepted as he pulled you back into his chest with his strong arms.

“Hmmmm, I’m hungry” you purred “Want something else to nibble?”

Richards’s tummy growled loudly at the prospect of food and you both cracked up with laughter at its timing.

“That’s a yes then, I gather?” you giggled as you pulled yourself out of his arms ,off the bed and into your dressing gown .You wandered into the kitchen, leaving a worn out Richard on the bed.  Turning the kettle on, you then got the grill ready and layered half a packet of bacon slices under it and started to butter up some bread slices.

A few minutes later Richard came loping into the kitchen, lured by the smell of cooking bacon. He was dressed in a sloppy grey t shirt and cotton boxers. His stubble was slightly overgrown and his hair scuffed up and he had a soft, happy look on his face under his sleepy eyes.

“Tea!” you exclaimed, passing over a steaming mug into his hands

“Oh genius, thanks love” he replied pulling up a nearby stool. He raised his chin, sniffing the air in appreciation of the aroma of the delicious breakfast that you were preparing.

As you cut the sandwiches and handed one over to him, your mind wandered, thinking about how absurd the whole situation was in many ways. Here you were with your guy, who happened to be the actor Richard Armitage, in your tatty little kitchen. You’d been going out for 6 months now but you still felt like pinching yourself regularly to make sure it definitely wasn’t a dream.

It really was odd, because you were a bit of a fan before you met. You’d heard his latest film Urban and The Shed Crew was being premiered only half hour from where you live and the temptation to go was just too great. You’d seen him in the BBC drama Spooks and, like many ladies, you were bowled over by his traditional handsome looks, particularly those beautiful blue eyes.

When you arrived at Newcastle International Film Festival and caught sight of him in the flesh, your heart literally skipped a beat and you took a sharp intake of breath. He was undoubtedly the most delicious man you’d ever seen in your life. As he was signing autographs, you caught his eye and were a bit surprised when he appeared to smile right at you. At the time you thought it was just good timing and shook it off casually.

Later on you attended a question and answer session and you were chuffed to be able to get in a question. As you spoke, the way he looked directly at you, with such concentration on his face was slightly perturbing and you felt a shiver fly right down your spine. He tilted his head and smiled as you finished the question and very kindly answered in detail and thanked you for asking him something out of the ordinary.

The day came to an end and your head was swimming with how delightful the experience was. As you left the ladies restroom distracted by your thoughts, you promptly walked straight into someone. Your bag dropped to the floor and spilled out at the man’s feet and you apologised, most embarrassed. As you gathered up your belongings hurriedly a delightful deep voice, which you half recognised, smoothly said;

“No worries”

As you looked up, you were taken aback to see it was none other than the man himself

“Jesus!” you exclaimed, awkwardly

He laughed again, a beaming smile spreading over his gorgeous face and he said;

“No, not _quite_ ”

You laughed a bit too loudly in reply and blushed horrendously at the perceived faux pas.

Then a flash of recognition came over his face and he cheerily said “Oh you’re the lady who asked me _that_ question, aren’t you?”

You giggled uncertainly, looking at your hands and replied “Yeah, oh God, hope I you didn’t think I was being rude?

“No that’s fine; it’s good to be asked something that challenges me to be honest”

You plucked the courage up to finally look at his face and your heart warmed to see him smiling and his eyes appeared to be full of kindness.

“So, are you off home now? Are you a local” he asked inquiringly taking note of your accent

“Kind of, I live only half hour away but I really need to get something to eat as I’ve not stopped today”

“Same here”, replied Richard quickly

You weren’t quite sure what to make of that, when he suddenly dropped a bombshell

“If you’re a loose end, do you fancy showing me where might be good to grab a bite to eat?”

You were taken aback and it showed very clearly on your face and Richard got a bit embarrassed and started to back track when you interrupted

“Absolutely, there’s actually quite a nice pub about 5 minutes from here”

There was visible look of relief on his face as you smiled shyly, offering this olive branch out.

As it happened, you got on like a house on fire and next thing you know its several months later and you’re an item. Sadly during that time Richard experienced the biggest loss in his life-his Mother. It was a terrible time for him, but you did the best you could to comfort him and be there when he needed you. Many an evening you held him on the sofa as he laid his head on your chest. You would softly stroke his hair whilst he would talk for hours about how much she did for him  .You listened attentively as he told so many stories about her support , which made you love him all the more.

Your mobile rang loudly, interrupting your daydreaming. As you picked up the phone, you looked at Richard munching on his sandwich and you’re heart felt fit to burst with love. He looked at you and smiled but his features changed to deep concern as he saw the colour drain out of your face.

You stumbled and grabbed hold of the kitchen counter and Richard rushed over to stop you from falling. He could only hear snippets of the voice on the other line and your trembling voice repeating the word “Yes”.

“Ok, I’m coming now” you said finishing the conversation on the phone.

As you ended the call, you looked at his face and burst into floods of tears. Through your sobbing he managed to gather there had been an accident involving your parents and that they were in A&E.

He gathered you in his arms, your body shaking as you cried your heart out, but his strength kept you upright.

After a few minutes, you managed to gain some composure. You wiped your eyes and looked up at Richard, he touched your chin with the tips of his fingers and with the softest of looks said’ “Ok, let’s get dressed and we’ll get you to the hospital ASAP ok?”

Your head was swimming with awful thoughts about what state your parents would be in, it was your brother who had called and he gave scant detail-just that your parents had been pulling out from a junction when another car came out from nowhere and hit your folks car side on a high speed ,spinning it across the road.

You managed to get some clothes on with Richards’ help, he passed you bits and pieces then he checked you had your phone, purse and keys before leaving your flat.

You staggered to the car in a delirium, but Richard was there right by your side, holding your arm. He opened the passenger door and gently put his hand over your head to make sure you didn’t hit in on the frame.

He got in the driver’s seat and crossed over you to put your seat belt on and gave your hand a gentle squeeze, looking at you with upmost concern;

“I’ll get you to the hospital ASAP, ok? Don’t fret”

The drive seemed to take forever, even though it was just under 25 minutes. Richard kept looking over to you to make sure you were ok as you went from dazed and quiet to bursting into tears at various intervals. When he could, he would give your hand another soft squeeze to try and reassure you.

You arrived at the hospital and both sped in, Richard took charge explaining who you were and who you were looking for.  Luckily her brother saw you both and ushered you down the corridor.

Your brother gave you a massive hug and explained the situation, both parents were injured and your Father was currently in a comatose state. Your Mother fared slightly better though she had a fractured pelvis. Richard held your hand firmly the whole time; he tried not to interject between you and your brother as he understood the severity of the situation.

“Oh Richard” you finally said looking round at him “Dad!”

He nodded sagely, “I know love, look you can see he’s getting the best care there is here”

His blue eyes were tinged with sadness for you, he adored you so much and hated to see you in so much pain and worry for your parents. He knew how terrible the loss of a parent was and he was desperately hoping your Father would recover.

The three of you found a bench and waited, Your Mother was still being treated which meant you were not allowed in to see her, but you were slightly comforted knowing that she was aware that you were in the building.

You leaned you head against Richard and he slid his arm around you, comforting you. He checked if you needed anything, a drink perhaps? You declined as your stomach was in knots, so he did what he knew would comfort you and held you against him. As your head rested on his chest you could feel his heartbeat and you knew he was there for you completely.


End file.
